


Ghost of You

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Death from Old Age, Gen, M/M, Old Age, love that transends death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: Keith has experienced too many sunsets and sunrises since Shiro has passed on.





	Ghost of You

Keith looks down at the freshly made king-sized bed. He sighs. He pats the side Shiro always slept on. His shoulders slump as he drags himself through the house. He cards though Kosmo’s fur when the space wolf comes up to him. Kosmo is now white like a ghost. Still larger than any beast of Earth. He has a new nickname, Ghost Wolf.

Keith catches himself in the mirror. His hair is white now. Still braided from his Blade days. There are crows feet around his eyes from all the happiness he finally had a chance to experience in life. The black clothing he wears makes him seem more like a ghost. Just the way he feels.

“I know it was his time Yorak.” Keith’s voice breaks. “I do not wish to live without him.” Kosmo who’s name was Yorak for he finally told Keith what his name was years ago lightly headbutts him. “I know we'll both see him again. It’s just hard. This is the third time I lost him. This time I cannot go searching for him. Ripping apart the galaxy will not bring him back to me.”

Yorak-Kosmo huffs at Keith. Keith smiles lightly. His smile doesn't reach his eyes. 

“You think it would be easier now. He has been gone for a few years.” Keith shakes his head. “It's not. I also swear he is still here with us. The coffee maker. The radio.” Keith shakes his head. As if on cue the coffee maker makes the noise that it was done brewing coffee.

Keith stares at it. Looks over at Yorak, “see. I have not bought coffee for years. And the damned thing makes coffee. Shiro’s favorite coffee too.” 

The two look over at the coffee maker. Keith takes out the craft and pours coffee into a mug. He then adds sugar and starts drinking it. He checks the maker. There are no coffee grounds. Keith heaves a sigh.

The radio flips on and starts playing Shiro’s favorite music.

Keith sits down on the large sofa. Yorak joins him putting his head in Keith’s lap. Keith finishes his coffee. He closes his eyes for a moment.

~*~*~

The next day, Acxa goes to check on Keith. He doesn't answer the door. She picks the lock. Frowning hard for Kosmo or Yorak as Keith calls him should have sounded off by now. He had a bark that could raise the dead when he used it.

Acxa walks into the front room to find Keith and Kosmo sleeping. She comes around and realizes the pair are not breathing. She checks Keith. There is no pulse. She closes her eyes. Uses her tablet to make a call she was hoping to never make.

~*~*~

Keith and Kosmo find themselves wandering in one of the canyons near home. They see a familiar shape coming toward them on foot. Keith frowns then he smiles when he realizes who is walking toward them.

“Shiro,” Keith shouts as he runs to Shiro. His husband catches him and swings him around and into a hug. “I missed you.”

“I missed you Sunshine.” Shiro kisses the top of Keith’s head. “I’m glad you made it. I’m glad you are back.”

“It’s good to be back.” The two stand together and Kosmo watches on. The three walk back to where Shiro was staying waiting for Keith to join him.


End file.
